Golden Rings
by Mick Howell
Summary: Tyrion and Tysha's second wedding. A spin-off of "Fawn".


ASOIAF: Modern!AU

Golden Rings

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: Tyrion and Tysha's second wedding. A spin-off of "Fawn".

* * *

She entered the sept in a gown of gold—white was for maidens she said when she showed him a picture of the gown on her phone six weeks ago—and she was clad in the finest jewelry money could buy. If Tywin could see her now, Tyrion thought with smile, he'd be so angry he'd give himself a heart attack. Perhaps even drop dead, Tyrion thought, smiling even wider. Too late for that now, though.

Tywin Lannister had been dead some year and a half now.

Tyrion and Tysha had been together for some six months.

Tyrion couldn't be happier.

Beside him, Bronn whispered something randy about one of Tysha's maids of honor. A friend of hers named…Others take him, Tyrion couldn't recall. But he did whisper back to Bronn that perhaps if she got drunk enough at the reception afterwards, and Lollys—Bronn's legal ward, a mentally disabled woman of a rich family who required constant supervision and had a crush on him—was properly distracted by the festivities, he might be able to whisk the girl away to a broom closet. They laughed, while Podrick flushed bright red beside Bronn.

Tysha arrived at the Alter grinning and clutching her roses to her chest so tightly her knuckles were white. Tyrion swore he saw her glance over his shoulder and smirk at Cersei, who looked properly miffed from her position in the front row of pews. Tyrion really didn't want to invite her, or Robert, or Joffrey…but the damn tabloids would have a field day. They just loved family discord.

Thankfully, at least Joffrey hadn't come along. While Cersei was very conscious of her public image, and Robert never missed a good party, once Joffrey heard his ex-girlfriend would be there with her new beau, he's quickly made up some excuse about not being caught dead at a little imp's wedding to some harlot.

Well, at least Myrcella and Tommen were being supportive, Tyrion thought, smiling over his shoulder at the lovely flower girl in yellow and adorable ring bearer in black standing at the foot of the steps leading to the Alter.

The Septon's words blurred into the background, since all Tyrion could do was stare sideways at Tysha, who returned the gesture. Everything was so much better than the first time…the Septon wasn't drunk like the first time, Tyrion wasn't terrified about what would happen when his father found out, and he if he wanted to, Tyrion could go to the rooftops and scream how much he loved this woman and no one would be able to say a damn thing.

Not Tywin, not Cersei, not anyone.

Tysha smiled at him throughout the ceremony, squeezing his hand, and looking like she might start crying with joy any moment. Finally she did, right when the Septon announced they were man and wife. She let a single tear slip down her right cheek as a huge grin split her beautiful features. She let go of his hand only to wipe away the tear and then quickly gripped it again.

She practically dragged him back down the aisle and down the steps of the Sept to the awaiting limousine as a crowd of smiling and laughing faces followed them out, shouting congratulations and well-wishes, waving goodbye and patting them on the back.

Once inside the limousine, Tysha shouted for the chauffeur to make a detour to the closest hotel. She and Tyrion shared a grin.

* * *

They somehow still got to the reception in time. After all, they had allowed a one hour interval so guests could change—because women sometimes he did that, Tyrion found but could not understand why. They'd wear one expensive dress to one event, and another one for a different but related event just a few hours later. Brides even sometimes had multiple dresses for their wedding, one for the ceremony and one for the reception. Tysha personally had stuck with her golden gown—or to do what ever they had to have done before the party.

The evening was kicked off with a lot of picture taking. First just the bride and groom, and Tyrion and Tysha posed for about a dozen people who wanted photographs of them—mostly friends, of course, but some of Tyrion's actual family, like Myrcella and Jaime did want pictures of him and Tysha hanging on their wall or sitting on their desk.

Later, they would pose with their families.

First, their families as a whole: Tyrion and Tysha stood in the middle, holding hands, while on each side were their family. Sadly, the only one standing on Tysha's side was an aunt.

Second, with just Tyrion's family: Myrcella and Tommen stood next to Tysha, along with Brienne, and on Tyrion's side stood Cersei, Jaime, and Robert. Jaime probably would have preferred to stand next to his own wife, but for the sake of balance, he stood next to Robert, who acted as a tall, thick barrier between him and his twin.

Third, with Tysha's aunt: the couple simply stood on either side of the plump old woman, hugging her sideways as she put an arm around Tysha and a hand on Tyrion's shoulder, smiling happily with tears in her eyes.

Next, the couple posed with friends. Everyone really. Tyrion and Tysha couldn't say they had many friends, either of them, but the friends they did have were dear ones. First they posed with Bronn, Podrick, Sansa, and even Lollys and her boy (no one liked to talk about how exactly Lollys' son had come into existence, but let's just say her last caretaker was now sitting in a jail cell.) After them, they posed with Tysha's friends. Ami, Jayde, and Zei, who was the one Bronn had his eyes on. Then, with several other guests. Eventually, it all became a blur just like the Septon's words had been during the ceremony.

Finally, much to Tyrion and his wife's relief, someone thrust some glasses wine into their hands and practically shoved them onto the dance floor. Tyrion wasn't exactly the best at dancing, but he and Tysha still enjoyed their selves. They had especial fun skillfully maneuvering Podrick and Sansa into a dance with one another.

They had whispered the plan into each other's ears with grins, and then separated just as one song ended and another began. While Tysha made a bee-line for Podrick, who's been sitting at his table, poking at his steak, Tyrion went over to Sansa, who'd been dancing with Jaime most of the evening since both their dates were not exactly enthusiastic about dancing in front of others, and asked politely for a dance. Sansa smiled and Jaime handed her over. Tyrion and Sansa watched as he made his way towards Brienne, who saw him coming and practically ran for it, knowing that he was about to drag her kicking and screaming onto the dance floor whether she liked it or not.

Tyrion and Sansa slowly danced in little circles through the crowd, whispering a conversation. Sansa politely remarked on how beautiful the ceremony had been and Tysha as well, and how she hoped her own wedding would be the same way when she got married. Tyrion teased her about not putting too much pressure on their dear little Podrick, to which she blushed.

Before the girl knew it, Tyrion had "accidentally" led them into bumping into Tysha and a furiously red Podrick. No doubt Tysha had been teasing him senseless for the past few minutes.

Tyrion and Tysha both released their partners and reunited, twirling away before either Sansa or Podrick could protest. They watched as Sansa stuck out her hand, and Podrick accepted it, and the two took starting position for the next song.

By the end of the evening, Tyrion had to admit both he and Tysha, as well as half their guests, were drunk off their asses. But the evening couldn't be said to have been a disaster, as most drunken affairs were. Tyrion couldn't remember once frowning—except maybe when he cringed that one time during Bronn's rather funny Best Man speech—and everything couldn't have gone better, even if everyone had been sober throughout.

So when he and Tysha were picked up by their guests and carried out of the hotel banquet hall to the awaiting black limo, he had no regrets.

* * *

Later, when they were dozing off in the comfort of their martial bed, tangled in red sheets and bare of all clothing, Tysha's hand combing through his hair, Tyrion had only one thing to say before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"After everything you went through last time…why would you marry me again? An imp who's whored his way through half this city, drank more than even his gluttonous brother-in-law, and had unquestioningly believed you had been some gold-digging whore out for my money just because my big brother told me so. Why?"

Her fingers left his hair and went to his chin. She turned it up to face her.

"I love you, Tyrion. I love your lips. I love your voice, and the words to say to me, and how gentle you treat me…I love you, Tyrion. Last's all the reason I need."

She leant down and pressed her lips to his, and in the moon light, Tyrion saw their golden rings glint on their fingers. There was no more satisfying sight on the plant.

* * *

**A/N: I swear to God, these two better see each other again before the series ends or Tyrion dies…it…it just has to happen. **

**Where do whores go, guys? I'm drawing blanks and someone really has to give Tyrion a road map. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy, please review, and check out the rest of the series! **


End file.
